Garasu no Kokoro
by ShinigamiDeathscytheSan
Summary: Heero doesn't love Duo anymore. He never did. At least that's what he said. Duo doesn't know what to do... but he finally comes to a conclusion. He's going to murder Heero, then follow him to the other side... YAOI! 01x02


**title translated-- Heart of Glass**

**Hi! so, here's the most depressing story i've ever written. it was REALLY hard to write some of it... but gawd it was fun! hehe yay :]**

**so, grab a box of tissues, and get ready to read my best fic yet! :D**

* * *

Garasu no Kokoro

"H-Heero… but, no… y-you can't! I… I… what did I do…?! …Why?!" stuttered Duo, sinking to his knees. He could hardly form a coherent thought, much less a complete sentence, after what Heero had just told him.

"Goodbye, Duo," said the Wing pilot emotionlessly. Cobalt eyes glared down into devastated violet orbs for a mere moment. And then he was gone. The door clicked shut and Heero was gone.

In the next instant, Duo was curled in a tight ball on the floor, sobbing. _Why?_ The question kept spinning around in his head. _Why? Why? Why? WHY?!_

Duo cried out, clutching his chest as his heart shattered like glass. The razor-sharp pieces stung as they tore at his insides, tore at his soul. The broken glass finally hit the bottom of his being, no longer falling, and the blood of his wounded spirit dripped down onto them. The once crystal clear, perfect and innocent glass heart was now nothing more than a soiled, shattered mess.

Duo was lost.

He didn't move from that spot on the floor. Eventually, he sobbed himself into unconsciousness and dreamt of Heero. He dreamt of those cold, hard, cobalt eyes that had stared down at him with so much anger… so much hate.

Duo cried out again as he was shocked into awareness. Opening his bleary violet eyes, he subconsciously noted that it was night now.

Despite his terribly stiff body, and the need to get up and move around, Duo couldn't bring himself to rise. He had no strength, no will to continue on. He wanted to die. He wanted it all to disappear, the hate, the sorrow, the limitless love; he wanted to banish every emotion he had ever felt, and welcome the empty, hollow nothingness that he had always feared.

But something told him, some little, growling voice that crouched menacingly just behind his mind's eye, the part of him that allowed him to kill, to vent his anger with murder; told him that suicide wasn't the way to go… not yet, at least. There was one more thing he had to accomplish before slipping into the afterlife.

"What is it…?" Duo moaned aloud, clenching shut his eyes.

The evil little voice wouldn't tell him. _Not yet_, it hissed, _not yet_…

With a cry, Duo slammed his fist on the floor, making the entire side of his hand tingle and go numb.

He didn't know how long he remained lying on the floor, but once his hand felt normal again, he shakily pushed himself up.

"Heero…" he breathed, looking around the darkened apartment as if it was a mob of OZ soldiers ready to kill him and he was unarmed.

Duo scowled and looked back down at the floor. He slowly rose to his feet, struggling to hold back the tears as they welled up in his eyes again. He couldn't.

As the salty tears streamed down his cheeks yet again, he staggered into the bathroom. He flung open the medicine cabinet and rummaged around for the bottle of sleeping pills. He always kept them for the occasional nights that he couldn't calm down after a stressful mission.

Stumbling into the kitchen, he numbly grabbed the water glass from beside the sink and filled it up. He popped off the cap of the pill bottle and poured a few into the palm of his hand, just enough to knock him out cold for many hours, but not so strong as to give him an overdose. Like that cruel voice had said, he couldn't commit suicide yet.

Pouring the pills into his mouth and chugging the glass of water, he nearly choked on his own sobs. His hand flew to his mouth as he coughed, sinking to his knees in his sorrow.

It was a while until the medicine began to do its job, but by then Duo was already curled up in his and Heero's bed, clutching his lover's pillow. The soft cushion was nothing like Heero's hard, strong body, but the musky scent of him was enough to let Duo imagine.

And he faded away into that drugged sleep, breathing in the smell of Heero and wishing it was really his lover in his arms.

"Heero…" whispered Duo as the last, tortured thread on the rope of his conscious mind snapped, sending him plummeting into a nightmare-filled oblivion.

"_I have a very important mission coming up in a few days. But I have to leave tomorrow afternoon for conditioning and a brief training session."_

"_Oh… okay. How long will you be gone?"_

"_I don't know..."_

"…"

"…"

"…_It's that really dangerous mission Une was talking about at the meeting this morning, isn't it?"_

"_Hai. But I can handle it."_

"…_Can't I come with you, Heero? I'm sure there's enough room on your team for me."_

"_No. I won't allow you to risk your life on something so dangerous. I… I'd never be able to forgive myself if something happened to you."_

"_Oh, and letting _yourself_ die is okay?! How do you think I'd feel if something happened because I wasn't there to watch your back?!"_

"_Duo… my life is nothing compared to yours… if it meant you got to live another day, another moment; I'd gladly give my life. You know that."_

"_Yeah… and that's the reason behind at least half of your scars, Heero! …Just please, let me come with you!"_

"_No. My decision is final."_

"_Why?! Why the hell do you have to be so damn stubborn?!"_

"…"

"_Heero… I… just swear to me that you'll be careful, okay? Cuz you know I can't live in a world that doesn't have you in it…"_

"_And I feel the same way…"_

"_Say it, Heero. Tell me you'll come back to me alive."_

"…"

"…"

"_Duo, I swear to you… I swear on the all the living souls in this world and the colonies that we fought so hard to protect, that I will return and hold you in my arms again."_

"_Thank you, Heero…"_

"_Only half a day until you have to leave… I'm gonna miss you, Heero."_

"_I'm going to miss you too, Duo." _

'_**Bzzt… Bzzt… Bzzt…'**_

"_That must be Une calling… This is Yuy."_

"…_I have to what? Are you sure that is absolutely necessary? …Why? Why must I do such a thing? …I'm sorry ma'am, I can't do that. I just… can't. …I don't have to? …I …I …Alright; I understand… Yes, ma'am… Yes, I will."_

"…_Heero, what is it? Is something wrong?"_

"_No… I… I'm going out for a little while. I need some time alone before the mission."_

"_Oh… Well, I love you, Heero."_

"_I… I love you too Duo. I love you, so very much…"_

Duo screamed bloody murder as he shot upright in bed. Even the near-overdose of sleeping medication hadn't been able to keep those torturous memories of Heero from his mind.

Standing dazedly, Duo held his throbbing head. He automatically glanced at the clock… 8:34 AM… he figured that medicine had worn off somewhat by now...

There was a sudden knock on the door.

"Hello? Mr. Maxwell, Mr. Yuy, is everything alright?"

It was the older woman from next door. She had no doubt heard Duo's scream through the walls.

Stumbling to the front door of the apartment, he pressed his body against its cool surface for a moment before taking a step back. He unlocked the door partially and opened it as far as the chain-lock would allow.

"Yeah… everything's okay here, Mrs. Watts…" Duo said, voice heavy and tired.

"My goodness, you look terrible! Are you sure you're okay? Is that friend of yours here?" she asked, a look of genuine worry on her wrinkled face.

The mention of Heero stung. "No. He's not. That bastard dumped me," growled Duo, his tone reflecting a deep, confused anger. Noticing the woman's shocked expression a moment later, however, he quickly apologized. He put on a clearly forced smile, rubbing the back of his head, "Oh sorry… I'm just having a hard time dealing with the breakup and all that…"

Breakup. The word tasted like a deadly poison as it passed by Duo's lips. He didn't like that word.

"Alright… well if you need anything, just give me a holler, okay?"

"Yeah…" Not.

Still forcing the smile, Duo closed the door and locked it. As the frown took over, he sank to the floor, sliding down the cool door. He pulled his knees close to him, wrapping his arms around them and curling into a tight ball.

A moment later, he was overcome by sleepiness again, and his head fell forward, forehead resting on his kneecaps.

"_Welcome back, Heero! Are you feeling better after your 'alone time'?"_

"_Get away from me, you worthless idiot!"_

"_God, Heero, don't get so cranky! It's just a hug!"_

"_That's not what I mean, baka! Don't you dare ever come near me again! I will _not_ hesitate to kill you, if you do!"_

"_Heero… are you out of your mind? This isn't anything like you!"_

"_I've never been more clear-headed in my life. I've finally come to realize that, in order to keep on living, I _must_ eliminate you from the equation. This is goodbye, Duo. Forever."_

"_What the fuck?! Didn't you just tell me a few hours ago that you loved me?!"_

"_It was a lie, you idiot, a LIE!"_

"_A… a lie…?"_

"_It was all a lie. I never loved you. If anything, I loathed you! All those times we kissed, hugged, anything… I hated every minute of it!"_

"_But… my god, Heero, what kind of sick joke is this?!"_

"_It's not a joke, you idiot! I'm leaving. I will complete the mission Une assigned me, and then I will disappear from the face of the Earth and the colonies."_

"_H-Heero… but, no… y-you can't! I… I… what did I do…?! …Why?!"_

"_Goodbye, Duo."_

Duo woke up sobbing. The knees of his pants were soaked with his tears from those horrid memories replaying in his mind.

Shakily, he rose to his feet.

It was midday now, and Duo needed to find something to keep his mind of off Heero for a while.

He was still in a bit of a daze as made his way into the bathroom and turned on the shower. He took his time unraveling his braid, focusing on it completely, and let the hot steam fill the small room. He didn't pay much attention as he washed himself, nor as he stood under the scalding water until it became as cold as ice.

It was another long while until Duo was finished with taking care of his hair and getting dressed. He devoted 100% of his focus to every action, refusing to think of Heero.

Duo collapsed onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He fumbled around for the remote and clicked on the TV for a distraction from the silence and his own mind. He couldn't let his thoughts wander to Heero… not yet.

The broken shards of his shattered, glass heart were still too sharp; cutting into his being and deepening the scars.

Days passed. Duo spent most of his time in a sort of haze, doing everything in his power to keep his mind blank.

The glass began to dull.

Knowing he didn't have any missions coming up, Duo had sent an email to Une, telling her that he was going to take a week or so off on sick leave. He said he 'wasn't feeling all that great,' which wasn't a lie.

Finally, about a week and a half after Heero had left, did Duo let himself think about that horrible day. It was late afternoon on a cloudy, gloomy day.

Duo just couldn't grasp the idea that Heero hated him. They had been together for years!

Something had been terribly wrong with Heero's behavior ever since he received that mission… as if he was expecting it to go wrong, but took it anyways.

"My life is nothing…" Duo whispered, quoting Heero from the day he got that mission, "…I'd gladly give my life. You know that…"

And… and the look in Heero's eyes when he had promised Duo that he would return; how he had hesitated to say it…

Did Heero think he was going to die?!

No!

He would return alive. He was Heero Yuy, for God's sake! He didn't know _how_ to die!

_Kill him._

"What?" Duo asked aloud, confused.

_Kill him. Get revenge._

It was that cruel voice. That little whisper from the depths of his mind. He had completely forgotten it these past few days, but now he remembered. This must be what it wanted him to do.

_He will return alive._

_Kill him._

_Get revenge for his deception._

Duo was in shock. No matter how much he hated Heero right now, he loved the man too much to do something like that.

"No… I can't…" Duo whispered, voice nearly trembling.

_You must._

_Take his life._

_Then die by his side._

"No…!" Duo mouthed, crying now. He curled into a ball, hands over his ears, as if that would block out the voice inside his head.

_He said he would kill you._

"He didn't mean it…" Duo moaned, instantly defending Heero, even if the insult had came from his on mind.

_He did._

Duo said nothing, curling tighter into himself and willing away the voice in his head. He couldn't kill Heero… right? N-no…

_Kill him._

Those two words kept repeating him Duo's head, like a broken record. He sat there for hours, letting his mind convince him to kill the man he loved so dearly.

It grew quite dark.

"Alright, I'll do it…!" growled Duo, finally sitting up straight from where he had been curled on the floor. His eyes were red from crying.

It was morning. He had been sitting there all night, tortured by his own mind.

The evil little voice was silent now, making the room seem oddly quiet.

Shakily, Duo stood.

He went and took a shower, trying to make himself look at least somewhat decent. He halfheartedly braided his hair and loosely tied his tie. He _was_ on 'sick leave,' so he had to look the part.

Duo frowned as he stared at himself in the mirror. He looked like crap.

Duo knew that Heero would be returning from his mission any day now, and he wanted to be there right when he returned. That's when he would kill him… right in front of everyone.

Unlocking the weapons cabinet, Duo took out his Preventers service pistol. He looked it over carefully, then pressed the end to the side of his head. "Soon…" he whispered.

Heaving a sigh, Duo tucked the gun into the holster at his belt. He left the apartment and headed to the parking lot. Climbing onto his motorcycle, Duo took off in the direction of the Preventers HQ.

About twenty minutes later, Duo walked into the busy building. He didn't bother with going to see Une like he was supposed to, making a beeline to his office.

Plopping down into his plush chair, Duo glared across the room at Heero's empty desk. With an exasperated sigh, he logged into his computer.

Mind somewhat falling back into the old days of the war, Duo hacked the security system of the Preventers network, allowing him access to files that he normally wouldn't be able to read. Files that held top secret information on missions that weren't his.

Scrolling down to the bottom of the list, Duo double-clicked the folder titled "Yuy, Heero".

The file opened up to show another long list of folders, all titled with various dates. Past missions.

Duo clicked the most recent file, reading all the information on Heero's current mission.

The file read:

_Mission Launch – April 10, 200 AC_

_Estimated duration – 10 days_

_Tasks – Investigate rebel activities_

_Infiltrate rebel base_

_Stop rebel plans_

_Rescue civilian hostages_

_Status – In progress_

The file went on, stating the location, the names of the agents on Heero's team, among other things. If the mission ended at the predicted time, Heero would be returning tomorrow...

Duo sighed.

He clicked out of the restricted files and returned his computer to the usual security settings. No one would ever know.

Duo frowned, head in hands. He no longer felt sorrow about Heero hating him; he only felt anger, hatred. He wanted revenge now.

His being wasn't shying away from those broken shards of glass anymore. He was picking them up, despite how those sharp edges cut deep into his hands. He was picking up those pieces of shattered heart, readying himself to lash out and kill... then to bring back those razor sharp shards and end his own life.

Duo glanced at the clock and then picked up the stack of paperwork from the edge of his desk. He might as well keep himself busy since he was here, and it was going to be another whole day until Heero got back.

Duo worked for hours. He found that it was nice to be back to work after spending so long in that sorrow-filled haze, even if all he did was fill out boring paperwork... even if he was going to die tomorrow.

Eventually, Duo grew quite tired and bored. He looked up at the clock—almost time to go home. Just as he got up to go put the finished paperwork in the 'Out Box' on the file cabinet across the room, there was a knock on the office door.

"Come in," said Duo forcing his voice to sound as happy as always. He'd rather be growling.

The door opened a moment later, just as Duo was returning to his desk.

"Maxwell."

Duo nearly cringed at the sharpness of that voice. Une.

He turned around, facing her. "Yeah? What's up? It's gotta be important if you came all the way here yourself," he did his best to sound and act like his usual, carefree self.

She apparently ignored his comment, "Why didn't you notify me that you've come back from sick leave?" she didn't even ask if he was feeling better. How uncaring.

'Cuz I didn't feel like talking to you,' he waned to say. Instead, he replied, "Sorry! I didn't know you missed me that bad! But I'm here today, have been all day," he joked, forcing himself to laugh and be happy. It was hard...

She stared at him for a long while; her eyes trying to read what he was feeling, what he was thinking. "I can see that," she said after many long moments.

Duo heaved a sigh, "Well if that's all you have to say, I'd like to get out of here now... since the work day _is_ over."

Une stared at him again... what was her problem?! "Fine. But you might want to know, since you're back to work now, you have a mission debriefing with Yuy a week from tomorrow. Make sure you're well enough for the mission by then." And then she turned on her heel and left the office, closing the door behind her.

"A mission with Heero, eh?" Duo thought aloud, "Sorry, Commander Une, but neither of us are gonna be around for that debriefing..." Murder. Suicide.

Duo walked into his apartment and collapsed onto the bed. He didn't even bother to undress before he was pulled into the land of sleep and nightmares.

Duo jolted awake sometime near midnight, drenched in a cold sweat. His heart was pounding in his chest.

He had been dreaming of Heero. And Heero had a seeping bullet wound in his chest; a hole in his heart. He was pale, so deathly pale. He was dead, for sure.

But he wasn't.

He was standing over Duo; gun in hand, ready to kill.

"Duo... how could you... do this to me...?" blood was pouring from his chest, from his lips. His eyes were hollow, more gray than blue. He was dead, for sure.

"No...! Heero... I-I'm so sorry!" Duo heard himself cry, pulling the trigger of his gun yet again.

Heero went down in a splatter of crimson blood.

That was when Duo had awoken from the terrible nightmare. He clutched at his chest; he could feel his heart racing... racing so fast and so hard, he feared that it would simply come to a halt.

It didn't... not yet, at least.

Duo couldn't sleep for the rest of the night. So he sat on the edge of the bed and held his service pistol in his trembling hands.

During the long hours until sunrise that he sat there, he had pressed the end of his gun to his head so many times. Duo was almost _anxious_ to end his own life.

The minute sunlight came in through the window—which was early, considering it was mid-spring—Duo stood and went to go shower and get ready for the day. He wanted to look his best for the last time that Heero would see him... for the day he killed himself.

Duo took his time to braid his hair, even going all the way to tie it off with a black ribbon. Heero always used to like it when he wore that ribbon.

Tying his tie just right, Duo then ran a hand through his unruly bangs. He tucked his service pistol into its holster and put on his Preventers jacket.

As he left the apartment, he saw Mrs. Watts leaving hers as well.

"Well don't you look nice, Mr. Maxwell. I can tell you're feeling much better since the last time I saw you," she said with a warm smile.

This was the last time they would meet.

He did his best to grin at her as they walked to the parking lot, "Thanks. And yeh, I've made up my mind about him." _He has to die._

Once in the parking lot, they parted ways.

"Goodbye! Have a good day, Mr. Maxwell!" said Mrs. Watts as she went to her old car.

He waved, "Yeah, you too." Climbing on his motorcycle, Duo made a show of revving it loudly... knowing that it was going to be his last time doing so. He then sped out of the parking lot, making the twenty minute ride to Preventers HQ in less than fifteen minutes.

Parking his bike, Duo strode into the main building. He went to his office and sat down at his desk. While waiting for his computer to reboot and log in, he spread out some paperwork on the tabletop to make it look like he was working. He didn't intend on doing anything of the like today... because he had something much more important to take care of.

It was somewhat boring, sitting around, doing nothing until break time. He had taken apart, cleaned, and put back together his service pistol long before there would be anyone out in the halls with plenty of time to gossip.

But break came sooner than later, and Duo stood and stretched. He walked out into the hallway, heading to the break room.

Duo put on a smile as he saw Quatre and Wufei at the usual table. He went and sat in between them.

"Hey guys!" he said, forcing back the gloomy expression and tone for his joyful façade. "Where's Trowa? He gone on a mission too?"

Quatre nodded, "Yeah. His team left a few days ago... he should be back soon though. I heard Heero was coming back today; you gonna go see him when he gets back?" the blonde smiled, even though it was obvious he was missing Trowa.

'_At least he didn't get dumped right before Trowa left...'_ thought Duo bitterly. He kept the negativity deep inside, "That's great. And of course! You think I'd miss out on seeing Heero the minute he gets back? But hey, do you know what time his team is gonna get here?" It hurt somewhat to say Heero's name, but Duo endured the pain his broken glass heart.

Wufei spoke, "I believe they're getting back sometime around one this afternoon."

"Awww I can't wait that long!" moaned Duo. He really couldn't wait... it was like the anxiety before a battle; he felt like he was about to jump out of his skin.

Huffing a sigh, Duo sat there for a few moments, staring into space, thinking. Now that there wasn't much time left before Heero got back, he began to think about things that might screw up what he had to do. What if someone tried to stop him? No, they wouldn't. They knew he was dangerous and not to mess with him, right? They'd all be too shocked to do anything... right?

He sure hoped so.

A few minutes passed and Duo made a cheery excuse to head back to his office a bit early.

Sitting down in his plush chair, Duo sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Thoughts that he didn't want to think about were beginning to run through his head now; thoughts doubting suicide.

Was it really the right thing to kill himself too?

Yes, of course. He'd go to jail if he didn't die.

But did he _want_ to die?

No... but without Heero, there'd be nothing worth living for.

But Heero didn't love Duo. He said it himself. So why live for someone who hates him?

"Because..." Duo whispered to himself, "I love him..."

Duo managed to get through the few hours until Heero was due to return. It was a very boring wait, to say the least, but one o'clock came sooner than he had thought.

Checking his service pistol one more time, Duo logged out of his computer and left his office.

It wasn't really a long walk to the shuttle hangar, but it certainly seemed to take longer than usual.

As Duo entered the hangar, he pulled up his smiling mask. He went up to one of the ground-control men and asked him when Heero's jet would be getting back.

The man checked his watch.

"Any minute now, actually," he said.

Duo forced a grin, "Great! Thanks!"

And sure enough, about two minutes later, the jet carrying Heero's team appeared on the runway, having already landed. It pulled into the hangar and came to a stop, the ground-control rushing to get the blocks at the jet's tires.

Duo made his way to the back of the jet, just as the hatch opened and the wounded Preventer agents began making their way out onto solid ground. All of them were in pretty bad shape.

Heero was the last one out; sporting what seemed to be near-serious gunshot and knife wounds.

Duo's heart clenched at the sight of the man he loved hurt so badly, but he pushed those thoughts away. He let revenge take over; he forced Heero's angry, hate-filled words fill his mind.

'_I never loved you. If anything, I loathed you!'_

Heero didn't notice Duo until he was at the bottom of the ramp, his tired cobalt eyes widening as he saw the man stalking towards him. He hadn't anticipated this.

"Dammit, Heero!" cussed Duo, stopping in front of the other. "Why the hell did you have to lie about loving me?!"

However, before Heero could respond, his eyes narrowing; Duo sent a strong punch to his face. Heero stumbled back a step.

"Why?!" Duo yelled, "I thought... knew you loved me!"

"Duo, I—" Heero began, his voice still a cruel monotone.

But Duo cut him off, sending another punch to the other's gut. Heero didn't block, didn't dodge... didn't hit back.

Nobody was stopping him. Duo had been right, they were all too scared, too shocked to stop him.

Duo kicked and punched, all of his blows connecting somewhere on Heero's already bruised body. Heero took every hit, not saying a word; he just let Duo vent his anger.

"Why won't you fight back, Heero?! I thought you hated me!" cried Duo as he send a punch to Heero's stomach that sent him sprawling to the ground.

Heero laid there for several moments, cobalt eyes closed.

Duo drew his gun, pointing it at the other.

Heero sat up, an emotionless expression on his bruised face.

Angry tears welled up in Duo's eyes, "Why? Why do you hate me, Heero? After all this time, you finally tell me? After you've told me you love me so many times?" He turned off the safety on his service pistol, readying it to take Heero's life.

Heero looked away, "Duo... I... I do love you."

Duo was shocked for a moment, "What?" but then his tone darkened, "Don't lie to me anymore, you bastard."

"I'm not lying," ...was Heero's voice trembling?

"Yes you are!" cried Duo. Why couldn't he bring himself to shoot?

Heero looked up, his cobalt eyes meeting with Duo's violet ones, "No, Duo... I'm not lying now. I lied about hating you... I didn't mean any of it. Not a word."

"What...?" Duo took a shocked step back, eyes widening.

"Une put me up to it, Duo. She told me it might me a good idea, considering how dangerous this mission was..." said Heero quietly. His eyes were still locked with Duo's.

"Quit trying to pin the blame, Heero! I…" was that why Une was looking so strangely at Duo yesterday?

"I'm not blaming anyone, Duo. It was my fault for agreeing to it and for treating you so cruelly. My god, Duo, I'm so sorry. I… I thought for sure I was going to lose my life on that mission… I wanted you to feel that I had already said goodbye… and that you would hate me, so you wouldn't feel any pain when I died. Please, Duo… please try to forgive me. Even if it's only a little bit… if it's just enough for you to take me back… I… I…" Heero said, still sitting on the ground, holding his hurt stomach.

Duo could see the truth in his cobalt eyes.

"Y-you really did all that… just so I wouldn't be sad when you died? It doesn't work that way, Heero!" tears streamed down Duo's cheeks, his voice wavering. "Of course I'd be sad… even if I hated you, even if I killed you myself, there's no way I could live in a world without you. …Just… my heart is still broken, Heero. I can't just brush off what you did as nothing. I… I can say I forgive you, and I really want to, but my heart won't let me… not yet…" Duo finally looked away, staring off at nothing.

"I understand, Duo. It's alright." Heero stood, shakily, and closed the space between them, trying to hug Duo.

The other flinched away, taking a step back. So Heero kissed the palm of his hand and placed it on Duo's cheek, wiping away the tears with his thumb.

Duo smiled a soft, sad smile, putting his hand over Heero's. He let his gun fall from his grasp, no longer needing it. "Thank you, Heero. I… I love you more than anything."

"I love you too, Duo. I love you, so very much," whispered Heero lovingly, his voice heavy with apology.

And Heero pieced back together that broken heart of glass, but like everything that is broken, Duo's heart could never be whole again...

Owari.

* * *

**so, what did ya think? did you tear up? cry? did you expect the ending? **

**haha well you know me, i cant kill them... **

**and was the ending as predictable as **Mission Faliure**? i dont think it was... cuz it was happy-ish, but not perfect.... duo didn't forgive heero XD**

**well, i'm getting close to finishing another fic... the title, if its any hint, is **Heero's Nightmare.** its really good :D ....well, till next time!**


End file.
